The way of the Master and his student
by SakurArashi
Summary: This is the beginning of a series of drabbles focusing on Shifu/Po  Po/Shifu . Rating meant for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_This is (hopefully) the start of a series of drabbles, where the main pairing is Shifu/Po (Po/Shifu). Since school is keeping me quite busy at this time, these drabbles may be far between or many at once. RL sucks! These drabbles will be un-betad, unless someone offers to beta them. Enjoy!_

_BTW, this drabble takes part when Oogway finds Po eating peaches. I changed the scene a bit._

"I think you made a mistake, Master. I can't be the Dragon Warrior."

Oogway looked at the panda in front of him, trying to convince him that his decision was faulty.

"Oh? And why is that, Po?"

Po looked inrediculous. "Are you kidding, Master? Look at me!"

The large panda gestured to himself. Oogway looked carefully at the body of the black and white mass of fur.

"Yes, I see a healthy, young panda, with two working legs and arms, and a healthy coat of fur. I see nothing wrong."

Po sighed. "Master Oogway, you can't be serious. I'm a panda! A big, fat panda! I can't learn kung fu! I can't even make it up the stairs without stopping and rest periodically!"

The panda turned away from the ancient master and sat down at the edge of the cliff, his back facing the old peach tree. Oogways eyes softened as he looked upon the disheartened panda. He made his way over to stand beside him.

"Po, why don't you tell me about you childhood?"

The panda looked like he'd rather spend a week without eating anything. "What for? It's nothing unusual."

"When you get to be my age, my boy, you enjoy listening to stories of youthfulness. I would be very happy if I were allowed to hear your story, Po."

The panda looked uncomfortable, and several minutes were spent in silence before he heaved a large sigh and begun.

"Well, my first memories are of watching my dad cook noodles in our shop. He'd feed me bits sometimes, it was always delicious. He's a very good cook, you should come down and try his special ingredient soup sometime, it's his pride and joy."

Oogway smiled. "I will endevour to do so. Now Po, please continue telling me of your story, not your fathers."

The panda smiled sheepishly. It didn't take a genius to see that he adored his father.

"Well, before I started school, I spent most of my time inside the shop, learning the names of ingredients and simple recipes, you know, stuff that didn't need to be cooked, ´cause I was too little to use the stove.

Then I started school, which was ok, I guess, though they didn't teach anything cool like kung fu history or something, only stuff like reading and writing. After school I would go home and help dad in the shop, the afternoon rush was always tiring him out."

The old master noticed that the panda hadn't mentioned any friends or playing. He had also noticed his student hiding behind the tree, listening quietly to the conversation.

"What would you do when you didn't help you father, Po?"

The panda thought briefly.

"Well, I collected action figures of the Five and read up on kung fu history and explanation of different kung fu styled and moves. And then I began training them by myself, in front of the shop, before we opened. And of course, before I got too big."

"Hmm. And what about your friends? What did you do together with your classmates?"

Po shifted nervously. Oogway could see he was uncomfortable.

"Well, you see, I didn't have many friends growing up, being different and all. I mean, I'm the only panda in the valley, and I was always larger than everyone else my age. The kids always avoided me, I think they were afraid I'd sit on them on accident. I was kind of clumsy when I was younger."

"So, you spent your entire childhood alone?" Oogway was not surprised by this, but saddened.

"I don't blame the other kids, I was the odd guy out, growing up here. But I had my dad, and now I have kung fu and you guys. So life turned out ok anyway."

Oogway nodded. "I suppose so. So you like it here in the palace?"

Po nodded. "Yeah, it's awesome! I learn so much new stuff it's crazy!"

"And how are you being treated by the other residents here?"

Oogway was very aware of the Five's contempt of the Dragon Warrior, and of his own students rejection of the young panda.

"Oh, well, ok I guess."

Oogways eyebrow rose. "Ok?"

"Master, I know they don't want me here, and I know Master Shifu hates me too. But it's ok, I would hate me too if I was them. I mean, imagine getting a fat panda to train instead of any one of the Five.

Oogway sighed. "A turtle trying to train someone was the laughing stock of the valley in the beginning, but it turned out alright, didn't it, Po?"

The pandas eyes shifted to the old master. "Yes, but Master Oogway, even this valley have heard of other turtles knowing kung fu. I haven't ever heard a single story, true or false, that tells of a panda doing kung fu."

"There is always a first, Po. It will only get easier and better with time and training. Now, young Po, I believe it's time for you to sleep, training begins early tomorrow morning."

The panda rose from his position with considerable effort before stretching, and bowed respectfully to the before the ancient master. He turned and made his way slowly toward the sleeping quarters. The old master watched him go with an odd feeling of sadness and tenderness seeping through him.

"He does not feel worthy of this, Shifu, and you have treated him poorly since his arrival, both you and your students."

The red panda stepped forward, his ears drooping. "Master Oogway, I didn't realize the situation was like this."

The turtle sighed, suddenly feeling very every one of his many years. "Shifu, when was the last time you saw a panda in this vicinity of the country? Po has been raised here, always being the biggest and clumsiest of his peers, and always trying to fit in."

"But he's always so carefree, never taking anything seriously and making a fool of himself. I can't believe it."

"Shifu, do you not see that as the defense tactic as it is? If you can't get them to laugh with you, get them to laugh at you instead. But he knows that the feeling of companionship only lasts as long as the jokes and antics keep the others amused. When the laughter fades, so does the friendship."

Shifu sighed. "He is deeply troubled. More so than I thought possible. I doubt I can train him like I trained the others. I need to meditate. I bid you good night master."

The red panda bowed and then made his way to his favorite meditation spot.

_Hope you liked it! _


	2. Chapter 2

_This part, and probably the parts to come takes place after the movie!_

It was a regular day in the Jade palace. The Five and Po had trained well as usual, though the panda had seemed distracted. He had thrown the red panda conspicuous looks every so often through the day and blushed before dragging his focus back to the training.

Now it was dinnertime, but Po was nowhere to be found. When asked, the Five informed their master that the panda had gone down to the noodle shop, wanting to spend some time his father.

Shifu had told himself to not follow the panda, but his behavior during the day worried him, more than he'd like to admit. So now he found himself standing outside the shop, on his way in when he heard talking. Against his better judgment, he sneaked closer without revealing himself. He was a curious old red panda after all.

"Oh, Po, it's so nice to have you come home every now and then. Are they feeding you properly up there? You look a little thinner than usual."

Shifu could hear the worry in the voice. As he recalled the panda, he realized that the old goose was right. The panda had lost weight. That couldn't be good. Shifu found himself getting even more worried.

"Dad, I get plenty of food, I'm fine. I actually came to tell you something."

Shifu could hear the panda take a deep breath.

"Dad, I'm kinda actually in love with someone."

The air left Shifus lungs.

"What? That is wonderful news, son. Who is the lucky girl?"

Shifu thought back over the latest months. The panda had spent much time with Tigress, doing something of other. He had walked in on them talking a few times and the discussion was always halted abruptly and the panda blushed every time. Tigress had sent him knowing looks.

Of course he was in love with Tigress. The master had warmed up considerably to the younger male and considered him a close friend. The step from friends to lovers was not far.

"Well, dad, the thing is that it's kinda not a girl."

Shifu thought his heart stopped. Not a girl? Then who was it? His musings ended when he heard a thump from the shop.

"Dad? Dad! Are you alright? Can you stand up?"

"Oh, son. I'm sorry, the shock was a bit too great I think. So who's the lucky guy, then?"

There was a long silence and Shifu could easily imagine the big panda fidgeting.

"Well, he's older than me, and very strong."

Well, that wasn't very helpful. It didn't narrow it down at all, it could be either one on Crane, Monkey or Mantis. Though Shifu hoped it wasn't Mantis, the pairing would induce too much laughter from the public.

"It's also someone I respect very much."

"Po, I can see that your feelings are sincere. Why haven't you told the man about how you feel?"

"The thing is dad, that I know he doesn't like me. One of the first things he said to my face when we met was that I'm disgusting. And I don't think he's changed his mind about that."

The red panda could hear the sadness in Pos voice and found himself growing angry at the unknown male. How dare he insult his student?

"Po, don't look so worried. I will love you even if you never tell your man, even if you end up alone. And even if you do tell your man and he feels the same. You are my son, and that will never change."

Shifu could hear the sound of sort sniffles, and knew the panda was crying. Happy tears he knew them to be.

"Thanks dad, I love you too. I'd better go back before they send out a search party."

"You do that son. I'd advise you to tell Master Shifu about your feelings though. He might feel the same.

Shifus vision went grey and his heart started thumping overtime.

"Dad! How'd you know? I never said anything like that."

"Son, you forget I'm your father, I feel these things. I have also been watching your practices sometimes."

"I really love you dad, you're the greatest. Bye."

"I love you too, son. Have fun kung fuing!"

The door opened suddenly, and Shifu found himself jumping up on the roof to avoid detection. He wasn't ready to face the panda yet.

He watched Po walk out of the shop and turn in the direction of the temple. When he couldn't hear his footsteps any longer, he dared to hop down to the ground again.

Him. the mystical male the panda was in love with was him. Shifu was suddenly overrun by several feelings at once. Relief, knowing the panda was alright. Joy, he was loved by the panda. Confusion, what were his own feelings on this matter? Fear, what if the feelings of the panda were temporary? But the thought that grew inside him was:

"I'm too old for this."

"You are never too old for love, Master."

The kung fu master would deny his surprised jump to his death day. When he turned round, he looked right in the eye of Mr. Ping, Po's father.

"Mr. Ping, forgive me for sneaking around out here. It was not my intention to cause any worry."

The goose looked at him closely. "I'm aware you heard my private conversation with my son."

Shifu felt an unexplainable nervousness at the seemingly harmless goose. A protective parent was the most dangerous opponent of them all. "Mr. Ping, I assure you…"

"I hope you realize what it means to be loved, Master Shifu. I've heard that when a giant panda chooses a mate, he will not change his mind, even if said mate rejects him."

Shifu found himself struck speechless.

"Take good care of the gift that my son has decided to give you, or you might find yourself in need of a limb or two."

The goose bowed to the kung fu master before returning inside the shop. Shifu stood in the same spot for a long time, before he sighed.

"I need to meditate."

_Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Takes place after the second movie, if anyone's interested._

Shifu coughed as the dust settled. He could see the Five had managed to escape the blast relatively unscathed. It was the one he couldn't see that he worried the most about.

"Po? Where are you? Po? Panda?"

There were no answers to his calls. He managed to rise, leaning heavily on a nearby tree. He looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of his black and white panda, normally so easy to spot. He saw nothing.

The panic started to invade his senses, clouding his rational thought. Where was his panda? Before he lost it completely he heard someone calling for him.

"Master Shifu, over here!" It was Crane, flying overhead. He guided the red panda and the remaining Five over to a small pool of water. In the water floated Po, unconscious.

"Panda!" Shifu hurried toward the water. He couldn't reach the panda without getting into the water and was in the process of doing just that when Tigress held him back.

"Wait, Master, let us help." Viper was stretching out her body, grabbing hold of the giant pandas foot and managed to drag him to them.

The red panda checked Pos pulse. He could feel it, faintly through the bulk and fur. A sigh of relief left him, at the time as his muscles gave out. He collapsed at Pos side, leaning heavily on the panda and just breathed.

Until someone cleared their throat. Shifu opened his eyes and met the amused eyes of the Five. Tigress even had the nerve to smirk.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Master?"

"Yes, that last diving kick you performed lacked ferocity. You need more training. All of you."

As the Five stuttered in surprise, the red panda could feel the chest he was leaning on shake in quiet chuckles. He smiled.

_Review!_


	4. Cooking

_Something I think people who've just left their parents home to live by themselves (or with someone) might feel. This scene felt very real to write, and it was quite touching for me. Hope you like it!_

"Todays training was adequate, Po, but you still have a long way ahead of you. Tomorrow we'll…"

The giant panda sighed and winced, as if he'd pulled a muscle.

"Ah, Master Shifu! Please, it's dinnertime, and after that it's time for sleep. Please spare me tomorrows horrors until dawn at least!"

Shifu considered the pandas words. True, they had been training since shortly after breakfast straight through lunch and was just now having dinner together with the Five. He supposed the panda was entitled hi rest.

"Very well, panda. But tomorrow I won't go so easy on you."

"Thank you Master, I appreciate it." The tone was just a bit disrespectful, but Shifu allowed it to slide this time.

After everyone had complimented the chef for the food they all retired to their rooms. Shifu and Po were the last ones to leave, as always sneaking in a few private seconds when they could. Po bent down at the same time as Shifu rose on his toes, and their lips met in a brief, affectionate kiss.

"Goodnight, Shifu." Only when they were together did the panda call him by only his name.

"Goodnight, panda."

They parted, and within minutes the Jade Palace was quiet.

For some unexplainable reason Shifu woke earlier than usual the next morning. However he tried, he couldn't get back to sleep. With a great sigh he decided to start his day a little earlier with meditation.

As he made his way through the palace, he passed the kitchen. Hearing activity inside he couldn't help but peek. He didn't believe what he saw. There stood his panda, cooking the food that was to served that day.

This couldn't be right, Po was usually the last one to join him and the Five on the training grounds. A thought hit him. Was this what Po had been doing every morning since he'd arrived at the Palace? That would explain some things, like the quality of the meals had improved since the panda started his training, and him always wanting to take it easy on the evenings.

Shifu felt a little guilty. He'd been nagging the panda about his training from early morning to late nights, and just assumed it was the only thing Po thought about. He constantly forgot that Po wasn't like the Five, or even himself, and that he was still very young. And he had recently left his everyday life, which consisted of cooking.

"Shifu? What are you doing, sneaking around here at this time? Couldn't sleep?" The red panda was surprised to see worry in the green eyes of his panda. Training almost non-stop and cooking every day, and Po still had the energy to worry about the others around him. It made Shifus heart hurt and his eyes teared up.

"Shifu, what's wrong?" Po closed the distance between them and reached down to stroke a cheek with his paw. It only made the tears flow faster.

"Nothing's wrong, Po. I'm just starting to realize how old I am." Po smiled at him.

"You're not old, Shifu, you're just right."

The red panda smiled and followed Po into the kitchen. He was treated to samples of the dishes and offered conversation in turn.

The following morning, and the mornings after, found the giant panda in the kitchen, chatting with his Master as he cooked.

_Review please!_


	5. The Mission

_Written just before school. Takes place long before the first movie. Hope you like!_

Shifu made his way down the streets slowly, letting the snow leopard cub take a good luck at all the shops and people in the valley. It was few times they could make trips to the valley, and the cub really made the most of the opportunities.

Suddenly he noticed the cub was nowhere to been seen. His heart sped up slightly in worry. The kung fu Master backtracked and looked into a dark alley he'd passed recently. There he could see the telltale tail sweeping the ground behind the leopard. Tai Lung seemed to be talking to someone.

"Hello, are you lost? Where are your parents?" Shifu walked up behind his student. Over the shoulder he could see a ball of black and white and felt his breath catch. Two enormous green eyes, wet with tears looked back up at him.

The leopard cub noticed the shift in interest and turned around.

"Master Shifu! I didn't hear you." His paw didn't leave its place on the pandas head.

"I believe I need to add to your training, Tai. Now, who's this little one you have befriended?"

"I don't know, Master. I heard him crying and found him here. I think he's lost."

The little panda crawled toward the red panda and latched on to his hand. Shifus heart meted at he looked into the sad face of the panda and he knew he could not leave the baby alone.

"Well, Tai, I think our visit has transformed into an adventure. We cannot leave this little one alone." Tai Lung stood proud, excitement shining in his eyes at the prospect of a mission.

"Yes, Master. I will scout ahead." Tai Lung disappeared around the corner, no doubt asking every villager about the whereabouts of the baby pandas parents. Torment might be a more appropriate word, though.

The red panda followed at a more sedate pace, mindful of the panda still holding on to his hand.

"Don't worry little one, we will find your parents." Shifus calm demeanor and soothing words seemed to calm the baby down. The crying stopped and he even smiled a little at the adult as he stumbled along.

Unfortunaly, neither Shifu nor Tai Lung had any luck in finding out where the baby panda came from and soon the sun began to set. The young leopard started to get tired and the panda was almost asleep on his feet.

"I think we're at an impasse, my student. I confess I don't know what we should do now."

"Oh, can't we keep him Master? We can raise him at the Palace and I can help him learn kung fu when he gets older."

Shifu smiled at the innocent question. He knew Tai Lung found it boring at the Palace when he wasn't training. It was no place for a child to spend excess time after all.

The red panda opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted.

"Po? Xiao Po, my little panda, there you are!" The trio turned around. A goose came running towards them, his arms opened. Shifus first instinct was to push the baby behind him in case of an attack, but the little one had let go of his hand and was stumbling toward the goose, making happy sounds.

Shifu smiled, it was obvious these two were family. He looked at Tai Lung, expecting to see disappointment. Instead he saw shock.

"What's going on inside your head, Tai?"

"I can't believe that goose is the pandas father, that's all." Shifu gave his student a look.

"Tai, not every family is made of individuals who are connected by blood. You should know this." The young leopard had the good grace to look ashamed.

"Forgive me Master. I was not thinking clearly." Shifu sighed.

"You are still young, Tai. You will learn in time what it means to be family. Come, it is time for us to head back. Our mission is accomplished."

They both turned back but Shifu was stopped by a tugging on his robe. Glancing back, he saw the paw of the baby panda had latched on to his robe and refused to let go. The pandas face was once again filled with sadness. Shifu smiled.

"All is well, panda. I lie in certain belief that we shall meet again." He stepped toward the panda and gave him a kiss between the ears, before turning around. They had only made it a couple steps before the baby cried out. Shifu and Tai Lung turned around to see the baby waving at them, a big smile on his face. His father bowed deeply to the kung fu warriors who had found his son. They bowed back before making the long trek up the stairs to the Palace.

_Please review!_


	6. Sleeping troubles

_When the two starts sharing a bed chamber, this could happen! Enjoy!_

Shifu was gradually becoming aware of his surroundings, coming out of his meditation. He immediately noticed that he wasn't alone. His muscled tensed, ready for an attack that never came. Turning his head subtly he saw who was with him. He relaxed. Sitting there, leaning on one of the pillars, was Po.

Shifu must have been deep in his meditation to not have noticed the giant panda making an entrance. It was hard not to notice Po at all other times, the panda was making noise regardless the situation and despite trying his best to be sneaky.

When he gave the panda a closer look, he noticed Po had fallen asleep. Shifu knew that the panda wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, though the kung fu Master had stated on several occasions it was foolish for the panda to stay with him.

He rose and stretched before walking over to the panda. Laying his arm on the head, he stroked lightly between the ears.

"Po, it's time to wake up." The panda stirred under Shifus touch. The green eyes fluttered open, slowly focusing on the clear blue eyes looking back at him.

"Shifu, you already done? That was really fast." Po reached out a hand which Shifu caught in his. The red panda never tired of touching the other, as soon as they were alone he would take hold of Pos hand or stroke his arm.

"Panda, you have done well in your training. I couldn't hear you sneak in tonight. I still think you are being foolish for insisting to wait for me to finish my meditation. You could get more sleep if you would just go to bed instead."

The giant panda stood up and stretched. "Ah, Shifu. I'd rather wait for you than fall asleep alone in that big room."

Shifu thought about it. For his whole life, the panda had been sleeping in a small room atop the noodle restaurant, where he could hardly stand up. After that, he'd been assigned an equally small room at the Palace. To be sleeping alone in a room that was double the size of the previous one must be difficult for one who was not used to it.

He smiled, quite used to the thought of sharing his bed quarters with the panda and not feeling any regrets at all.

"Then come, panda. Let's go to bed."

The two made their way towards the sleeping quarters, their hands still entwined with each others.

_This one took some time, didn't really want to be written. Please R &R!_


	7. Inner peace

_Thank you for all you reviews so far, I really appreciate them! This takes place shortly after the first movie, inspired by the scene where Shifu tries to find inner peace only to be interrupted to Zeng. Enjoy!_

"Inner peace. Inner peace. Inner peace." The red panda tried to find his center and concentrate on it. However, some kind of noise kept making his ears twitch and shattered his concentration.

"Inner peace. Inner peace. Inner peace!" It wasn't helping trying to be loud himself either. With a sigh, Shifu gave up. He blew out the scented candles and searched for the source of the irritating noise that kept bothering him.

He was very surprised at what he found. The giant panda was sitting on a spot of grass just outside the Palace, strumming an instrument and singing. It wasn't sounding bad either. Shifu was surprised that the flabby fingers could press down an individual string, however the melody he produced was enchanting.

The red panda looked up at the night sky, admiring the stars to the sound of gently playing music and noticed a shape on the roof. Looking closely he recognized Viper and Mantis relaxing with their eyes closed, obviously caught up in the music.

A bit farther away stood Crane and Monkey, talking to each other in hushed tones, afraid of interrupting the flowing sound. Shifu could even make out Tigress, standing by herself on the roof, staring at Po with open fondness.

Shifu looked at the panda again. His heart warmed considerably, and he sat down where he stood and closed his eyes. This was inner peace.

_Please R&R_


	8. comfort

_Thanks for your reviews so far! They inspire me more than you think!_

It was a completely normal day at the Jade Palace. The Five had trained together with the Dragon Warrior, and won, though the panda claimed it was due to the difference in numbers, five against one. The others had laughed and Tigress stated that it was said that the Dragon Warrior could take out a whole army with only his pinkie.

"Yeah, sure. And where do you get these so called facts about the Dragon Warrior, I thought I was the first one in a thousand years to be chosen as that. No way are the legends of old still the same as back then."

The other Masters laughed and spread out for their rest period. Po went straight to his sleeping quarters, shared with his most loved one, Shifu. He made a pit stop in the kitchen, collecting some hot soup and some crackers before continuing.

The room was still dark, the curtains had not been drawn back in the morning. On the bed lay the red panda, cocooned in blankets. He was not well that day. Po had noticed this when he woke to find the Master still clinging to him while shivering and sweating at the same time.

"Shifu, are you awake?" The panda kept his voice low, in case his lover was resting.

"Panda, you are welcome to step inside. It is your room as well."

The giant panda smiled slightly and stepped inside the bedroom. The Master apparently got even crankier when sick. It was fortunate that Po was immune.

Closing the distance to the bed, the panda sat down and lay his burden in front of him. He helped his protesting lover in an upright position, the red panda clinging to him and complaining about feeling dizzy the whole way up.

When he was finally in a sitting position, Shifu leaned heavily against the giant panda behind him, feeling weak and worthless.

"Shifu, stop thinking you're worthless. Everyone gets sick once in a while, and I like taking care of you for a change. You're always taking care of me during training and when I get hurt. It's very unfair."

The Master sitting practically in his lap smiled slightly, his worries relieved. He couldn't stop thinking though, that perhaps this would be a more regular happening in the future. He was quite old after all, and Po would live for quite a lot longer than his lover.

"If you don't stop thinking about old age and death, I'm gonna dump this hop soup in your lap and leave." The pandas voice was grave and serious. Shifu wondered briefly when the young panda had learned to read minds.

The giant panda sighed. "I can't read minds, stupid. Your thoughts are just very visible in your face when you're sick." Po picked up the bowl of soup and brought a spoonful of it to Shifus lips.

The sick Master felt as if he would throw up of he ate something tried to turn his head away. He hadn't yet learnt that his lover was even more stubborn than him and ended up with his mouth full of warm soup, tasting mildly of tomato. Shifu couldn't help smiling. The giant panda had remembered his favorite ingredient.

Po had learned it by mistake at the dinner table one night. He had served a tomato dish and it had been so long since the red panda had tasted the fruit that he couldn't control his reactions. His eyes had closed and a barely audible moan had left his lips at the taste of the food.

He had recovered quickly and looked around the table to see if anyone noticed. He relaxed as no one of the Five seemed to have noticed his embarrassing reaction. Then his eyes shifted to Po. The panda was staring at him, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. The older Master had felt himself flush and quickly excused himself from the table. Po had never brought it up for discussion, which he was very grateful for.

He was brought back to the present as he swallowed his fourth spoonful of soup. The nausea had left him, which surprised him. Po smiled at his lover.

"Nothing helps fight nausea as some food in the stomach when you're sick." The red panda reached a shaking hand up to stroke Pos cheek. Po caught the hand and gave it a light kiss before laying it down on the bed with his own over it.

Properly fed, the young panda eased his lover back down on the bed and lay down beside him. he covered the Master with a blanket before folding his arms around him. Shifu buried his face and as much of his body he could against the thick fur. The last thing he remembered before drifting of was a hand stroking his back firmly and soft humming in his ears.

_R&R please!_


	9. Tortured

He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the light of day. He only remembered darkness, damp air and pain. The pain never left him. If he could see better, he'd see his fur was matted with dried blood.

The door opened and he could see the flicker of a candle. He could make out the shape of one of his captors, a wolf. He carried a sword.

"Now, panda we've given you plenty of chances to tell us where the other kung fu Masters are. Our patience is running thin. This will be your last day alive if don't decide to tell us. Well, even if you do tell us, you won't live past the night."

Po drew a shuddering breath, pain wracking his while body. "Then why should I tell you? Either way I'm dead."

The wolf grinned, all the fangs showing. "Let's put it like this. There is a mostly painless death, and there's a horribly painful death. The choice's yours."

Po wheezed in another breath, slowly letting it out again. The choice was obvious. "You're crazy if you think I'll tell you anything."

The wolf shrugged. "As you wish."

The panda blinked as the candle was blown out. He couldn't see well enough in the dark to know where the wolf stood. His hearing was better than most, and his sense of smell was exceptionally good, which served him well in the kitchen. His hearing served him well right now as well.

He could hear the wolf stepping closer to him, and soon there was a new pain mixing with the older ones across his chest. The wolf continued to line the downed panda in front of him with the tip of the sword. Occasionally he would stop at a certain place and the sword would stab downward, penetrating deeper and causing more pain.

Po was used to pain and could hold in his vocal responses better than a couple of weeks ago, but his body betrayed him. After several weeks of daily doses of pain, his body had been conditioned to twitch and tense at the slightest touch of the sharp sword trailing over his skin.

"I wonder if your friends will come and rescue you, or if they care so little of you that they'll just leave you to die in pain."

The panda involuntary let out a quiet sob at the thought of his friends. It had only been a couple of months since he'd been accepted by the Furious Five and their Master. For the first time in his life, he had felt a sense of belonging and of companionship. It wasn't fair that it was going to be taken from him so soon.

However, he also knew his newfound friends wouldn't be looking for him. They were all chasing the wolves away from a village when he'd been knocked unconscious by a blow to the head. The wolves had been occupying the town, intercepting all their food.

Master Shifu had suspected some sort of trap, since the village was one of the most peaceful in entire China, filled with pacifists and monks as well as regular animals.

Pos thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain under his foot. The pain was followed by a sharp smell of burnt fur. The sting of the burn didn't disappear for several moments but before it faded completely a new pain came from the vicinity of his left elbow.

The blows, cuts and burns were coming faster now, and Po felt himself slowly fade away from reality, not really feeling like he was in the dark place, but floating someplace warm and safe.

He didn't know how long he was out, but when he woke up he could feel his hands and arms tingling and the pain seemed to have multiplied. He could also feel himself lying on something very soft. Then he faded again.

The next time he woke it was lighter than total darkness, which was his first clue that he had been moved from the torture chamber. The next clue was the jade walls and ceiling surrounding him.

He tried to sit up, but was forced to lie back down with a grunt at the stabbing pain in his body. He could hear footsteps hurrying in the hallway outside the door. Then it was opened and in strode his elderly Master.

Shifu looked like he hadn't slept in a year. His usually pristine robes and tunics were rumpled and crooked in places. His mustache was frizzled and looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a while.

"Po. You're finally awake. I almost gave up hope that you would ever wake."

The old Master swallowed noisily before he stumbled forward to kneel beside the large panda on the bed. A hand reached out to pet the arm of the great panda, but stopped when Po flinched away from the touch. Shifu swallowed again and fidgeted, something that Po had never witnessed before.

"I'm sorry Po. It wasn't you they were after, it was me. They wanted to know how to defeat kung fu and targeted me. If you hadn't been where you were during the chase they would have gotten me. And I would not have survived what you did Po. I would've broken down faster than you. I'm an old fool, Po, and I'm so sorry that you had to endure this."

The old Master blinked furiously for a moment, then swiped a hand across his eyes, but he couldn't hide his tears. Po found it fascinating to watch, and painfully slow he raised his hand. With a fingertip he reached out and caressed the other, catching a tear on his claw.

Shifu broke. He buried his face in the fur of Pos arm, his sobs unheard but very much felt by his student.

"Don't apologize, Shifu. Not for something that wasn't your fault."

The whispered words only caused the smaller panda to shake even more. Po lied still and tried to convey some sort of comfort. It was a long while before Shifu calmed down enough to pull himself together.

Later in the day, the rest of the Masters would drop by and visit, telling him the grand story of how they found him by following the tufts of fur that had stuck to various bushes as he was dragged through the forest by the wolves and how they rescued him by beating them up in Po style.

They would tell him how his father and Master Shifu had both been frantic, though the red panda had hidden it better. They would serve him some of his favorite food and fluff his pillow for him before leaving him alone to rest.

But for now, the two pandas looked into each others eyes and felt a deep connection to each other. And Po was quite sure that he would not be left completely alone, and that his rest would be far more restful that way.

.oOo.

I hope this was worth the long wait. Haven't had time to write in a while, and this was thrown together in a couple of hours. R&R people! And I would love to hear if you have ideas of your own. Planning to write a proper story with this pairing, what do you think?


End file.
